encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sorpresa
Surprise is the 75th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaSorpresa. Major Events * Adhara saw Muros (and a small group of Lirean soliders). Muros didn't see them. Adhara (and her small group former female soliders) followed Muros. Muyak saw Adhara (and her small group former female prisoners) but briefly. Adhara knows someone is spying on them. So, to make Muyak not follow them further, Adhara told them to hold on to her because they would teleport. * Hitano meets Lira again. She begged Hitano to free her. Unfortunately, Hitano needs her. Lira brought her back to Alyeb. * Amihan was thinking of Lira. She desperately wanted her back. * Hagorn invited Pirena to eat with him. At first she hesitated, and Hagorn asked why she hesitated and asked whether she is really hungry or thinks that the food is poisoned. She just quietly sat down while looking at him. He told her to eat a little again. She ate a little. He asked her whether was any poison. He then asked about whether they were enemies. Pirena talked back saying about why he isn't concerned about jer. Hagorn asked where Agane was because he knows it isn't the real Agane that accompanied him. Hagorn drank Pirena's cup, which Hagorn showed her putting an unknown liquid. He drank it at first, then he passed it to her. He coughed a little bit. He was just joking. Pirena left him, calmly, with anger. * Muyak managed to track Adhara down, which leads her to Alyeb. * Muyak meets Lira. * Amihan sees a blue cloth with Lireo's symbol. Ybarro made it because it is for them. So that when he is gone, he has something to give Lira. * Ybarro and Wahid set off to go to Sapiro. Wahid was shown being scared when Wantuk mentioned about the Ivtre. * Danaya noticed that Muyak is missing. Amihan wasn't aware about it. * Hagorn called out for Ether. He told her that he doesn't trust Pirena. Ether helped him to find a new queen and punish Pirena. Ether helped him to find a new queen and punish Pirena. Ether asked Hagorn to follow the black smoke that will lead her to a woman that Hagorn will ask to be his queen while he sent flying pashneas to punish Pirena. * Ether's punishment caused Pirena to have many small incised wounds both in her forearms. Pirena thinks that it is her father's doing. She plans to ask Amihan and Danaya for help to go againist her father. * The black smoke Hagorn was asked to follow led to LilaSari. * Amihan felt that someone was coming when she was talking with Danaya. Amihan found out it was Pirena. When Pirena arrived, the soliders, generals, Danaya and Amihan took out their weapons, pointing at Pirena. Amihan asked her on what is doing here, since she is a traitor. Pirena didn't answered her question. * Aquil asked Pirena on what her proud herself is doing here, while pointing his sword at her. Pirena didn't answered his question too. Pao Pao (the guardian of the gem) went out of the tents, told them to move aside and shooted out a energy blast to Pirena. When that failed, Pao Pao used his weapon to hit her, but Pirena used an aquatic shield and Amihan told him to wait. * Pirena soon shooted out a water blast above the tent and Amihan told her to stop. Amihan and Danaya showed their Brilyantes to her. * Pirena came to the resistance camp to tell them that Hagorn punished her with flying pashneas and that they should make her father's reign to end due to the amount of evil deeds he has done. Trivia * When Aquil mentioned about Alira Naswen to Danaya, she told him Alira can take care of herself. Danaya then kept hitting him with her sticks in fit of rage. Aquil thought out loud, "Is she mad?" Speculations * Strangely, the 14th major event point is related to the fan theory on Pao Pao. Highlighted conversation 1 "Father, you called me?" Pirena asked. "Why do you look so sudden? Does it look so sudden when someone calls for you?" Hagorn asked. "Come, eat with me. We have some food here." Hagorn said, while approaching his chair. "Thank you father. But, I am not yet hungry." Pirena repiled. "Why are you hesitating? Are you are not hungry or are you worried about what if there is poison on the food that I have planted for you?" Hagorn asked. "But why father, would I think you would poison me?" Pirena asked. "If that's what you think.." "Come and sit. You eat and partake it with me." Hagorn said, gesturing her towards his chair. "Pirena" he said, smiling while taking his seat. "If that's what you think, eat." He said, taking his utensils. (He repeated his words) "Why aren't you eating? Dig in, Pirena." Hagorn said, while chewing his food. "You have seen it. Is there any poison?" Hagorn asked while chewing his food. "It is not all the time that you want to kill your enemy." Hagorn said in a serious tone. "Are we '''enemies' father?"'' Pirena asked. "Are we '''enemies', Pirena? Why don't you answer that question?"'' Hagorn asked. "Why aren't you '''concerned' about me?"'' Pirena asked, with a slight irritated tone. "Where is Agane?" Hagorn asked, firmly. "Why are you finding her?" Pirena asked. "Do you ever wonder what you know?" ''Hagorn asked, with slight irritation. ''"You can't take in jokes. I was just joking." He said, laughing evilly. Highlighted conversation 2 "What are you doing here, traitor." Amihan asked Pirena "What does your proud self have to do here?" Aquil asked, pointing his sword. "Pao Pao wait!" Amihan exclaimed "Stop, Pirena!" ''Amihan exclaimed again. ''"Don't worry, I am here not to fight. I am here to talk." ''Pirena said calmly. ''"What happened to you?" Amihan asked. ''"Hagorn did this. He ordered to punish me with a type of flying pashnea. That's why I want to get along with you all and to tell you guys to make my father's reign to end due his madness that made him do all the evil deeds he has done." ''Pirena said calmly. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 15 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes